gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanzanite
Tanzanite is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, and Lapis Lazuli. Appearance Tanzanite has a tall and slim body type with four arms, a rounded chest, a small waist and long and curvy legs. Her skin is light indigo and she has five eyes that are not shown, a sloped and pointy nose and a small mouth with full lips. Her hair is a muted purple color and is messy and is in an updo. Her four arms all connect to her shoulders and are long and slim, with her lower left arm being composed of water. Her gemstones are on her lower back and in the palms of her lower left and right hands, and they’re violet in color. She wears violet goggles that have light blue lenses and a bright purple strap that holds them on that bulges around her hair as well as a dull violet tank top with violet accents as well as a bright purple star at the center of it. She wears dark violet shoulder pads that are shaped like teardrops, and on the lower pairs of arms she wears dark violet arm bands. Her midriff is exposed and she wears dark violet bottoms with multicolored leggings; the right leg being dark purple and the left leg being dark blue. Her leggings extend to her feet with cutouts at the toes. Personality Gemcrust describes Tanzanite as cheerful and upbeat, she seems to incorporate herself as somewhat of a life guard which is why she's pretty laid back. Garnet introduces Tanzanite to Lapis as a true fusion that really goes well together, unlike Jasper and Lapis' fusion Malachite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145994289097/ Abilities Tanzanite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Gemcrust stated that Tanzanite incorporates both Lapis' and Garnet's abilities. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Amethyst and Jasper, they form Kosmochlor. * When fused with Amethyst, Jasper and Pearl, they form Botallackite. * When fused with Amethyst, Jasper, Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Ice, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Amethyst, Jasper, Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Bismuth, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Amethyst, Jasper, Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, Jasper, Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Gauntlet Proficiency: When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gems, Tanzanite is able to summon a pair of gauntlets. Tanzanite is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She is able to deal massive strikes that can easily shatter the earth and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. ** Rocket Gauntlet: Tanzanite is able to shoot her gauntlets from her hands like projectiles. ** Weapon Size Augmentation: Tanzanite is able to increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. ** Deflection: Tanzanite is able to use her gauntlets as shields. They are also able to block any electrokinetic discharge, although it is unknown whether Tanzanite can simply prevent the electric current using her gauntlets or absorb it with her electrokinesis. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Like Lapis, Tanzanite has control of the water and can construct it into different shapes. ** Flight: Tanzanite like Lapis is able to grow wings made out of water from the gemstone on her back. * Future Vision: Tanzanite is able see multiple future outcomes and probabilities. This ability stems from Sapphire. ** Temporary Power Transfer: She can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. * Hydro Mimicry: A fusion exclusive ability, she can turn parts of her body into water. * Electrokinesis: She is able to generate electricity, an ability which stems from Garnet. ** Electric Resistance: Tanzanite is impervious to electricity, causing her to be unable to be harmed by it, an ability inherited from Garnet. ** Electric Jump: Tanzanite has Garnet's ability to use her electrokinesis on the offensive to generate electricity and release it on impact with the ground, while the energy then travels to the target. This particular move is long-ranged. * Photokinesis: She is able to use her gemstones to project light and use it like a flashlight. It may be an ability all Gems can use. Gemology Gemstone Information * Tanzanite is a stone of transmutation, shifting from lilac-blue to sapphire blue and into deep blue-violet. * In faceted form it is stunning, celebrated as the Gemstone of the 20th Century and first promoted by the New York jewelers, Tiffany & Co. who created magnificent pieces to showcase this stone. * It is one of the most valuable of all metaphysical crystals for spiritual exploration, bringing together all aspects of communication and psychic power. * Its high vibrational energy invites protection and safety in linking with higher realms, and allows for deep profound meditation. * It is particularly helpful in uniting the mind and heart, teaching one to live from a compassionate heart with an illumined mind. Gemstones Gallery Ice Garnet and Lapis Lazuli relationships.png|A scheme depicting Lapis Lazuli, Ice, Garnet and their fusions. Garnet and Lapis Lazuli dance.png|Tanzanite's fusion dance. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Interpretations